


~ Of scooters, ponts and hollywood swings ~

by DieroteRosine



Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HappyBirthdayHinata, Hinatas Birthday Party, His Stories are wild, Koganegawa is starstruck, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rarepair, Terushima Is A Tease, Terushima is a flirt, dumb jokes, scooter - Freeform, ushijima smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: The boy, judging by his school-jersey  a Date Teach player, got silent and watched with wide eyes as Terushima stretched his legs and grinned broadly at Ushijima."Don't stop because of me.", Terushima knew exactly that everyone else would have asked first whether it would be OK to interfere, but that just wasn't his way.Completely in accordance with the motto “Attack is the best defense”, or something like that._________In which Terushima takes the opportunity to get to know Ushijima better and suddenly ends up telling a story about scooters, ponts and lamp cleaners.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795744
Kudos: 24





	~ Of scooters, ponts and hollywood swings ~

The evening pulled itself like a black blanket over the Sendai mountains and the first fireflies sent their light in the night sky when the music from the Hinatas garden grew a little louder.

Terushima leaned back in his chair and laughed at a story the baldie from Karasuno, from which he had somehow forgotten the name, was telling him and grinned wildly at the sound effects that were leaving the guy while he reenacted some of his story-scenes.  
Hinata's crazy birthday party was, according to Oikawa, even a little bigger than the year before and no matter where you looked, there were all kinds of players from all over Japan sprawled in the garden of Mini-Spiderman.

As soon as Hinata's invitation had been in the Johzenji School's mailbox two weeks ago, it had been clear to Terushima that he didn't want to miss this kind of spectacle under any circumstances and so he sat squeezed together with two of his teammates next to a few players of Date Tech and felt wonderfully easy with all the senselessness that came out of the mouth of the Karasuno player.

"Jooo Terushima!" A voice suddenly hooted out of the crowd and Terushima recognized the well-known spiky hair from Bokuto in an instant. He apologized to the Baldie and jumped across the bench just to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by the Fukurodani player.

The two had met on a spontaneous school trip in Tokyo last summer and quickly noticed that they were on the same wavelength. Bokuto grinned and the next few minutes were filled with long, action-packed explanations from the boy about their arduous journey, which they had only gone through for the sake of their beloved Kouhai Hinata. 

Just when Bokuto was talking about how Kuroo managed to lose one's way to the mountain three times in a row and they somehow ended up in a junkyard instead of a parking lot, another person caught Terushima's attention. At the only tree in the big garden he could glimpse Ushijima Wakatoshi's unmistakable facial features and Terushima was itching to see if the big Shiratorizawa guy was as unapproachable in real life as on the field.  
Bokuto's attention shifted the moment he was called by his teammates and the owlish guy rushed goodbye with a fist bump and a wide grin.

Terushima saw this as a sign and meandered between the loudly chatting players, was almost run over by two intertwined guys who didn't seem to notice him at all, and made his way to Ushijima, who had meanwhile taken a seat on the Hollywood swing.  
The tall boy lifted his head slightly as Terushima pushed himself into the conversation, or rather the monologue, of another way too tall guy with a really interesting hairstyle and dropped onto the swing next to Ushijima without a comment.

The boy, judging by his school-jersey a Date Teach player, got silent and watched with wide eyes as Terushima stretched his legs and grinned broadly at Ushijima.  
"Don't stop because of me.", Terushima knew exactly that everyone else would have asked first whether it would be OK to interfere, but that just wasn't his way.

Completely in accordance with the motto “Attack is the best defense”, or something like that.

Surprisingly, Ushijima remained silent and after a few seconds his eyes just turned back to the Date Tech player with the strange hairstyle, who continued his stories hesitantly.

And so Terushima found himself next to this boy on the lawn minutes later, explaining with sweeping movements how a teammate had recently managed to land in the school pond with his scooter and then even had the courage to talk to the director to complain about the lack of parking spaces for said scooters.  
The blond boy, his name was Koganegawa, Terushima had figured out that much, laughed out loud, and his entire body trembled under the constant giggling.

"Anyway, so the director asked him how he could have overlooked the pond and do you know what Torie said?"  
He waited a second until even Ushijima looked at him curiously. "He said the street lamps on our schoolyard were too dirty and he couldn't tell if it was a pond or the street."

Koganegawa laughed again and clutched his arms around his chest. "And then Torie also comes up with the idea and offers the Director to buy lamp cleaners, otherwise he would end up in the pond again next week."  
Now the boy next to him was finally done and he just tipped over while Ushijima gave him a short smile - far more than Terushima had ever expected him to do.

Koganegawa gasped and then just laid on the grass, absently reaching into his pocket and shortly afterwards holding a cell phone in front of Terushima.  
"You're so fucking funny, dude.", Koganegawa grinned at him from below and then added "If you give me your number, you can always provide me with your stories ASAP?"

Terushima didn't hesitate for a second because after all, he had a player of the Iron wall in front of him, it would surely be more than helpful to have a little chat every now and then before facing each other on the field.  
With a grin, he typed in his number and couldn't resist making a small change to his nickname before handing the phone over to the boy.

Koganegawa would ask him early enough why he had saved himself as "Tounge-Terushima" and Terushima couldn't help but look forward to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> In part 4 of my "Hinatas chaotic Birthday-party" series Watari has a hard time finding the reason why Hinata invented him to his party. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
